


Don't think. Feel!!!

by Hachi_Uchiha



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Uchiha/pseuds/Hachi_Uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(...) Quando capii di amarlo eravamo alla fine delle medie. Per tutto quel tempo avevamo fatto ogni cosa insieme; studiavamo, uscivamo, scherzavamo, ridevamo, piangevamo... Sempre insieme. E io speravo davvero non finisse mai, che lui fosse mio per sempre, che mi proteggesse dai ragazzi più grandi, che fosse sempre gentile con me e con nessun'altra (...)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't think. Feel!!!

Io e Rin eravamo amici fin da quando avevamo cinque anni. Tutto cominciò quando mia madre decise di volersi trasferire e comprammo la casa vicino agli Okumura, la famiglia di Rin. Io non avevo amici a causa del mio carattere freddo e m'importava poco se i vicini avevano un figlio della mia età; sarei stata sola comunque. Una volta, tornando da scuola, Rin si affiancò a me sulla strada per casa e cominciò a parlarmi gentilmente.  
-Sei la figlia dei nuovi vicini, vero?-  
Non dissi molto, mi limitai a mormorare qualche monosillabo mentre lui parlava e faceva domande, ma trovai tutto davvero bello. Mi faceva sentire bene avere un amico, una persona al mio fianco.  
-Izumo-chan! Vieni a giocare con noi?-  
Eravamo al parco con altri bambini e stavamo giocando con loro, ovvero, Rin giocava con loro mentre io stavo seduta a guardare. In fondo non mi voleva nessuno, lo sapevo bene.  
-Ma che fai Rin, perchè chiami quella? Io non voglio giocare con lei-  
Immaginavo una reazione del genere, eppure quel Rin...  
-Bè io sì, perchè è una mia amica-  
Quando pronunciò quella frase mi sentii come la persona più felice del mondo; e dire che non avrei mai pensato di potermi sentire così.  
-E se qualcuno avrà da ridire dovrà vedersela col sottoscritto è chiaro?-  
E mi guardò sorridendomi gentilmente. Da allora siamo cresciuti insieme come i classici amichetti del cuore, amici d'infanzia che provano quel sentimento così forte che poi capita si trasformi in amore. Quando capii di amarlo eravamo alla fine delle medie. Per tutto quel tempo avevamo fatto ogni cosa insieme; studiavamo, uscivamo, scherzavamo, ridevamo, piangevamo... Sempre insieme. E io speravo davvero non finisse mai, che lui fosse mio per sempre, che mi proteggesse dai ragazzi più grandi, che fosse sempre gentile con me e con nessun'altra.  
Avevamo cominciato l'ultimo anno delle medie e quella mattina Rin era a casa con l'influenza; quello scemo si ammalava quasi sempre e dire che considerava me la più debole tra i due.  
-Ka... Kamiki-san... Non è che tu e... E Okumura-kun...-  
Alzai un sopracciglio, non capendo cosa volesse.  
-Sì, ecco... Uscite insieme?-  
-Certo-  
Risposi come se fosse stata la cosa più ovvia del mondo; quella mi guardò dispiaciuta e cominciò a scusarsi. Sbuffai chiedendole il motivo delle scuse.  
-Vedi io... Non pensavo foste fidanzati...-  
La fissai a occhi spalancati, rispondendole che infatti io e Rin non eravamo fidanzati. Eppure dopo quell'episodio cominciai a pensarci seriamente, non lo dissi neanche a Rin quando andai a trovarlo a casa sua; non volevo conoscere la sua reazione, non mi sentivo pronta per sopportarlo.  
-Il primo anno di liceo...-  
Rin mi strinse la mano e arrossii; ormai accadeva spesso. Sapevo che il gesto di Rin era amichevole, però ormai io mi ero accorta di essere innamorata di lui e non si poteva tornare indietro...  
-Vedrai che andrà tutto bene, Izumo-chan-  
Gli sorrisi e fu in questo modo che cominciò il mio inferno.  
Qualche settimana dopo l'inizio della scuola il professore annunciò l'arrivo di un nuovo studente, nessuno però sapeva se era un ragazzo o una ragazza e cominciarono a crearsi delle voci; personalmente non mi importava granchè la cosa.  
-Dicono arrivi oggi...-  
Guardai Rin interrogativa.  
-Il nuovo studente... Scommetto che sarà un bulletto di quartiere-  
Mi misi a ridere.  
-Come fai ad esserne sicuro?-  
-Dai, che motivo potrebbe avere qualcuno di entrare a scuola così tardi?-  
La persona che mi avrebbe rovinato la vita... Ma questo non potevo ancora saperlo.  
-Lei è Moriyama Shiemi, trattatela come si deve mi raccomando-  
Probabilmente fu il mio sento senso che me la rese subito antipatica, forse un presentimento di quello che sarebbe successo dopo, sta di fatto che quando guardai il suo volto sorridente e imbarazzato mentre la presentavano sentii uno strano impulso di picchiarla. Sarà che era completamente diversa da me, sarà che sembrava così fragile, sarà che Rin...  
-Attenta!-  
Rin si alzò dalla sua sedia per sorreggere quella scema; era inciampata nel nulla e quell'idiota fece subito il gentile con lei. Era così irritante, lui doveva essere gentile solo con me.  
-Forza Rin, andiamo a mangiare-  
Ma lui sembrò non ascoltarmi, guardava qualcosa e quando mi voltai per capire cosa fosse sbuffai.  
-Eccolo lì, il bulletto di quartiere-  
Sentii Rin ridere senza convinzione.  
-Sembra simpatica-  
Lo guardai, avevo gli occhi spalancati. No... Non poteva dire una cosa del genere... Non poteva accadermi una cosa del genere...  
-Shiemi, buongiorno!-  
Mi sentii morire; e dire che speravo che quella non fosse mai realmente arrivata alla nostra scuola, nella nostra classe...  
-Ciao, Rin-  
Strinsi i pugni. Si chiamavano... Per nome... E si sorridevano. Sembravano così felici... Ed io intanto diventavo sempre più triste giorno per giorno. Quella finì persino a pranzare assieme a noi senza la mia approvazione, ma ormai Rin faceva quello che voleva; era troppo preso dalla Moriyama... Cominciò anche a diventare strano, si comportava diversamente dal solito, mentre io cercavo di essere sempre la stessa.  
-Beccati questo!-  
Eravamo a casa mia a giocare ai videogiochi, come ogni domenica del resto, ma Rin sembrava assente. Era in un altro mondo, un mondo dove non mi era permesso entrare, un mondo che si stava creando per lui e per...  
-Shiemi è molto simpatica non trovi?-  
Strinsi il mio controller nelle mani e mi trattenni dal rispondergli male; come poteva anche solo pensarlo? Io la trovavo odiosa... Odiosa, odiosa, odiosa!  
-Forse dovremmo invitare anche lei qui...-  
Lo guardai in malo modo.  
-Ma che stai dicendo?-  
Era il nostro momento, era il nostro mondo! Non potevi includere anche lei... Non potevi lasciarmi da parte per fare spazio a lei... Mi guardò, poi rise impacciato mettendosi una mano dietro la testa.  
-Hai ragione, scusa...-  
E sorrisi, sperando che avesse capito, sperando che tornasse quello sempre, ma il fato mi odiava e lo scoprii molto presto.  
-Shima hai visto Rin?-  
Sorrise maliziosamente guardando gli amici.  
-Era con Moriyama-san...-  
Persi un battito. Con... Quella... Mi misi a correre per i corridoi sperando di trovarli il prima possibile, sperando che non succedesse nulla... Quando li trovai li vidi parlare amichevolmente, sorridere, ridere, guardarsi... Rimasi immobile a fissarli, a fissare quella maledetta che stava prendendo il mio posto, che stava riuscendo a salire dal gradino di amica a qualcos'altro, che me lo stava portando via giorno dopo giorno.  
-Rin, finalmente ti ho trovato!-  
Esclamai sperando di avere interrotto qualcosa; lui mi guardò chiedendomi cosa volessi e quella mi sorrise chiamandomi per nome. Quel suo sorriso, così gentile, così innocente, per me era così difficile da sopportare... Mi faceva sentire male, mi faceva sentire tremendamente male...  
-Izumo, come mai Rin non è venuto a scuola, oggi?-  
Le lanciai una breve occhiata, poi mi rimisi a guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
-Per caso sta male?-  
Mi morsi il labbro; quanto avrei voluto buttarla giù dalla finestra... Peccato fossimo solo al secondo piano...  
-Non deve interessarti-  
E sperai che non mi parlasse più per il resto della giornata. Finita la scuola andai a casa di Rin per vedere come stava; aveva qualche linea di febbre, ma nulla di più.  
-Allora, come sta il piccolo ammalato?  
Rise, e io con lui; ci divertivamo insieme, da soli, io e Rin. Ogni volta che stava male lo accudivo: gli preparavo da mangiare, gli portavo i compiti da scuola, gli raccontavo della giornata, scherzavo con lui. Insomma, facevo di tutto per farlo stare meglio, per far sì che guarisse in fretta. Io mi impegnavo davvero tanto, mi piaceva stare con lui, mi piaceva accudirlo e coccolarlo, mi piaceva... Quel giorno, però, Moriyama ebbe la bellissima idea di seguirmi fino a casa di Rin e non so descrivere bene cosa provai quando, aprendo la porta, me la ritrovai davanti; non potevo credere che stesse succedendo davvero. Rin sembrò contento della cosa, troppo contento, e la nostra armonia si spezzò, ma forse si era già spezzata quando quella fece la sua prima apparizione. Così, in quella stanza dove prima c'eravamo solo noi due, si infiltrò anche lei, facendo stare meglio Rin solo con la sua presenza, solo con il suo sorriso. Mi sentii di troppo, anche se era lei... Era lei quella di troppo! Era lei il terzo in comodo, non ero io! Era lei quella ad avere torto! Lo ripetevo, sperando che fosse davvero così...  
-Kamiki potresti portare questi dal professore?-  
Annuii, prendendo la pila di fogli e uscendo in corridoio diretta alla sala professori; si trovava al piano di sotto. Cominciai a scendere le scale quando sentii la voce di quell'antipatica che si offriva di aiutarmi, sbuffai, assicurandole che non avevo bisogno certo del suo aiuto.  
-Shiemi, Izumo-chan-  
Arrossi sentendo la voce di Rin; era in fondo alle scale che ci sorrideva; ma forse sorrideva solo a lei...  
-Rin!-  
Nel dire il suo nome fece per raggiungerlo e inciampò. Quella maledetta cretina inciampò! Sul nulla poi... Fatto sta che portò giù per le scale anche me e i fogli. Maledetta cretina...  
-Stai più attenta la prossima volta!-  
Dissi guardandola in malo modo; ora tutti i fogli erano sparsi per colpa sua...  
-Shiemi, è tutto a posto?-  
Sgranai gli occhi stupita; perchè si preoccupava per lei? Perchè non lo chiedeva a me? Perchè solo a lei? Perchè... Perchè...  
-Ah, ti sanguina il ginocchio-  
Sorrise. Quell'odiosa sorrise.  
-Ma no dai... Non è nulla...-  
Ma quell'idiota non la lasciò stare. Addirittura la prese in braccio portandola in infermeria! Cominciai a raccogliere tutti i fogli da sola, poi mi diressi zoppicante verso la sala professori; certo, mi faceva male il piede, ma in fondo cos'era paragonato al dolore della stronzetta? Posai i fogli e me ne andai in infermeria, ma arrivata alla porta mi bloccai. La scenetta romantica di quei due mi metteva la nausea. Gli occhi cominciarono a pizzicarmi a causa delle lacrime che volevano uscire fuori, così mi lasciai scivolare sul muro fino a toccare il pavimento e cominciai a piangere stringendomi le ginocchia al petto. Perchè quella doveva entrare nella nostra vita?  
-Come va il piede, Izumo?-  
Sbuffai guardando male Rin.  
-T'importa davvero o vuoi solo sembrare gentile con me?-  
Mi guardò senza capire. Ovvio. Rin non avrebbe mai capito cosa provavo se non ero io a dirglielo... Però io...  
-Certo che m'importa! Sei la mia più cara amica-  
Il mio cuore si beccò una pugnalata e io sorrisi, cercando di non fare altro.  
-Che stavi leggendo?-  
Mi chiese poi indicando la rivista sul mio banco.  
-Niente... Solo la pagina dei film...-  
Sorrise.  
-Possiamo andare insieme al cinema domenica-  
Sorrisi, questa volta veramente, ed accettai. Ecco che mi sembrava di tornare alla normalità, ma non era altro che una stupida illusione... E quella era maledettamente reale.  
-Spero che tu abbia scelto qualcosa di carino Izumo-  
Sbuffai.  
-Lo faccio sempre, scemo-  
Rise, scaldandomi il cuore.  
-Io non sono della stessa opinione-  
Lo colpii scherzando, come tutte le volte, come sempre, e finalmente arrivammo all'entrata del cinema. Mi ero ripromessa di dirglielo, di dirgli che mi piaceva, e magari le cose sarebbero migliorate, per me, e quell'arpia se ne sarebbe andata. Mentre stavo per entrare Rin mi bloccò, dicendo che dovevamo aspettare un'altra persona; rimasi a fissarlo, sperando che non fosse vero, e proprio mentre stavo per dirgli qualcosa quella spuntò.  
-Ciao, scusate il ritardo, ho perso l'autobus-  
Potevi anche non arrivare e farti schiacciare dall'autobus; ecco quello che stavo pensando e che avrei tanto voluto dire, ma Rin aveva gli occhi che brillavano e un sorriso strano, che non gli avevo mai visto, che non aveva mai rivolto neanche a me.  
-Ma no, siamo appena arrivati-  
Schifo... Era tutto uno schifo. Sembrava proprio il classico appuntamento, quello che si vede nei manga, nei film... Quello che prevede solo due persone, perchè tre sono troppe. Quello che vede me come persona di troppo...  
-Izumo si può sapere che ti prende?-  
Gli lanciai un'occhiata, per poi continuare a camminare per i corridoi della scuola.  
-Perchè, ho forse qualcosa che non va, Rin?-  
-Perchè non vuoi mangiare assieme a tutti noi?-  
Mi bloccai, stringendo i pugni.  
-Noi? Intendi tu e Moriyama?-  
-Ci sono anche gli altri!-  
Lo sapevo... Eppure...  
-Non mi interessa, voglio stare da sola-  
E ripresi a camminare.  
-Hai qualche problema con Shiemi?-  
Chi, io? Figuriamoci!  
-Sei sveglio, Rin-  
-Ma perchè? Che ti ha fatto?-  
Esiste, e tu lo sai anche fin troppo bene...  
-So che per te è difficile relazionarti con le persone, Izumo-  
Mi fermai un'altra volta. Credeva davvero che fosse quello il problema? Sentii che si avvicinava a me, ma non mi voltai.  
-Però così come sei diventata amica mia puoi diventare amica loro-  
Loro? Cioè di Moriyama? Piuttosto la morte. Ma proprio mentre stavo per esprimere tutto il mio dissenso mi sorrise togliendomi il respiro.  
-Posso immaginare che non sia facile per te, però anche Shiemi desidera diventare molto tua amica-  
Sbuffai.  
-Fai così solo perchè lei ti piace, idiota!-  
A quel punto rimase in silenzio a guardarmi; evidentemente non sapeva che dire o fare. Avevo colto nel segno, lo sapevo bene... Però una parte di me continuava a sperare che Rin non fosse così egoista, che pensasse sempre e solo a me... Che quella fosse solo una delle tante...  
-Credi davvero sia solo per questo?-  
Non risposi, mi limitai a guardarlo.  
-Forse è vero che Shiemi mi piace... Un pochino...-  
Diceva “forse” ma poi arrossiva come uno scemo. Era carino e irritante allo stesso modo.  
-Però io tengo molto anche a te, Izumo, e non voglio che tu rimanga così per sempre, vorrei ti facessi altri amici-  
Lo fissai come se avesse detto la cosa più complicata del mondo. Io non potevo, non potevo avere nessun altro oltre Rin. Io non volevo nessun altro oltre lui... Era così difficile da capire?  
-Certo, forse mi darebbe un po' fastidio-  
Ammise grattandosi la guancia imbarazzato; in quel momento mi sentii la più felice del mondo. Eppure sapevo che le sue parole avevano un significato diverso rispetto a quello che volevo io.  
-Però sarei anche felice, perchè saprei che non sei più sola-  
Ma io non ero sola... C'eri tu... Era tutto quello che desideravo...  
-Potrei sbagliarmi, però...-  
Mi sorrise ancora una volta e cominciò a scompigliarmi i capelli; arrossì immediatamente al suo contatto.  
-Potresti provare per me?-  
E Rin sapeva che non avrei mai potuto rifiutare una proposta del genere; era davvero spietato.  
-Izumo, sono davvero contento che tu sia qui oggi, vedrai ci divertiremo al mare tutti insieme-  
Lanciai un'occhiataccia a Shima, che aveva appena parlato. Ci divertiremo? Tsk. Forse loro. Io no di certo. Era finito il primo anno ed erano cominciate le vacanze estive; io cercavo di non impazzire in mezzo a quegli idioti e intanto speravo che succedesse qualcosa di brutto a Moriyama, che se ne andasse, che cambiasse casa, città, paese...  
-Ah, che bello il mare!-  
Esclamò quella tutta contenta e sorridente; sorrideva anche Rin...  
-Se ti piace così tanto perchè non ci rimani per sempre?-  
Mi guardarono tutti. Ops, avevo forse detto qualcosa di brutto alla piccola Moriyama?  
-Sarebbe bello... Avere una casa al mare...-  
Rimasi di sasso; ma era cretina? O lo faceva apposta? Addirittura mi sorrideva... Roba da pazzi...  
-In effetti non sarebbe male-  
N... Non era possibile... Ora tutti avevano cominciato a parlare allegramente di questa stronzata. Stronzata che era nata da un insulto a lei!  
-Non ti diverti, eh Izumo?-  
Lanciai un'occhiata a Shima, ma perchè mi stava sempre appiccicato?  
-Non amo stare tra tante persone-  
Non amo stare con quella; lui mi guardò, poi rivolse i suoi occhi verso il mare e lo feci anche io.  
-Un po' ti capisco... Anche io vorrei stare da solo con te-  
-Pervertito-  
Risposi subito, senza neanche assimilare cosa avesse detto realmente; ero troppo impegnata a fissare Rin e la troietta. Lo sentii ridere.  
-E dai, non pensare male...-  
-Come si può non pensare male di un donnaiolo?-  
Strano a dirsi, ma la conversazione cominciava a piacermi un po'... Certo, niente a che vedere con tutte le volte che avevo parlato con Rin.  
-Hai ragione... Però io...-  
In quel momento mi voltai, non so perchè, e anche lui guardava me. Avrei tanto voluto che ci fosse Rin, che mi parlasse lui in quel modo, che mi facesse capire che gli piacevo... Che gli piacevo più di Moriyama... Già, se invece di Shima si fosse dichiarato Rin non sarei scappata inventando una stupida scusa.  
-Izumo, va tutto bene?-  
La guardai sconvolta; tra tutte le persone possibili doveva venire proprio lei, maledizione?  
-Non sono affari tuoi-  
Le risposi fredda. Lei rimase ferma per un po', incerta sul da farsi, poi senza che nessuno le dicesse nulla si mise a sedere accanto a me. Mi strinsi ancora di più le ginocchia al petto e la guardai in malo modo.  
-Sei spaventata?-  
Rimasi in silenzio, ma continuai a guardarla, continuai a guardare quella ragazza che aveva fatto innamorare l'unica persona al mondo che volevo al mio fianco... La ragazza che mi stava rovinando la vita...  
-Sai Rin mi ha parlato di te-  
Ma come? Aveva anche il tempo di pensare a me quando stava con te, brutta troia?  
-Forse col tuo carattere non attirerai molte persone, però... Però io sento di voler essere tua amica, Izumo!-  
Sbuffai.  
-Lo fai solo perchè sono amica di Rin!-  
Rimase in silenzio, poi abbassò gli occhi.  
-Pensi davvero che sia così superficiale?-  
Silenzio, che potevo dire? Mi veniva solo da piangere. La mia peggior nemica non aveva niente contro di me, mi trattava gentilmente, cercava di capire come mi sentivo, cercava di volermi essere amica... E io che per tutto quel tempo avevo considerato lei come persona negativa dovevo ricredermi; ero io quella che non andava. Già, mi veniva solo da piangere e lo feci. Piansi come una bambina, come se le lacrime che si erano accumulate stessero uscendo tutte insieme in quel momento.  
-Cos'hai da sorridere?-  
Chiesi scocciata a Rin che mi guardava con la faccia da ebete.  
-Ho saputo che tu e Shiemi avete fatto una bella chiacchierata assieme-  
Oh, quindi sorrideva perchè ero stata una brava amichetta per la sua bella; io però mi stavo solo sfogando, non è che avessi una propensione particolare a voler parlare con quella...  
-Avete parlato di ragazzi non è vero?-  
-Se lo vuoi sapere non ti ha neanche menzionato-  
Bugia. In ogni frase metteva il suo nome facendomi incazzare sempre più. La odiavo... La odiavo tantissimo... Dopo la mia frase Rin abbassò lo sguardo, fingendo probabilmente che la cosa non lo avesse minimamente toccato e fu in quel momento che sentii come le farfalle nello stomaco. Che fosse il... Senso di colpa? Mi morsi il labbro. Io odiavo Moriyama, dal primo giorno che l'ho vista però... Allo stesso tempo amavo Rin e, anche se mi faceva male, dovevo ammettere che lui era felice con quella...  
-Però non credo rifiuterebbe di uscire con te qualche volta-  
E mi guardò sorridendo. Lo so, mi stavo autodistruggendo, ma che altro potevo fare? Era felice con lei e, anche se lui stava inconsapevolmente distruggendo la mia felicità, io non volevo in alcun modo distruggere la sua.  
Passò un anno e quei due divennero ufficialmente una stupida coppia. Naturalmente Rin era ancora il mio migliore amico, ma non facevamo più le cose di un tempo; ora doveva occuparsi anche di Moriyama, soprattutto di Moriyama. Erano irritanti. Vederli, sentirli, parlare con loro era irritante.  
-Izumo-chan, perchè non dai una possibilità a Shima? Così potremmo uscire in quattro!-  
Che bellezza, Rin.  
-Non mi importa-  
Sospirò. Lui era convinto che quando uscivamo tutti e tre ero scocciata perchè, a differenza loro, ero sola e non “accoppiata”. In realtà ero scocciata perchè non mi trovavo al posto di quella. Diverse volte avevo pensato di dichiararmi a Rin, ma esitavo, preoccupata delle conseguenze. Allora aspettavo che si lasciassero, che litigassero, che lui cominciasse a non sopportarla più. Ma più passava il tempo, più si avvicinavano. E più si avvicinavano, più venivo allontanata. Un bel giorno, però, le mie preghiere vennero esaudite.  
-Intendi che... Se ne andrà?-  
Chiesi cercando di mascherare la mia felicità; Rin, invece, sembrava triste.  
-A suo padre hanno offerto lavoro in un altra città, lontano da qui... E sembra che non possa rifiutare-  
Si sarebbero lasciati. Almeno io speravo questo.  
-Quindi cosa vorresti... Fare?-  
“Come vorresti scaricarla?” avrei voluto chiedere... Mi guardò, poi riabbassò gli occhi.  
-Bè, ne ho parlato anche con Shiemi e abbiamo trovato la... Soluzione migliore... Anche se non è facile per nessuno dei due...-  
Non potevo crederci, davvero. Stavo toccando il cielo con un dito... Finalmente Rin sarebbe tornato mio... Mio e soltanto mio... Avremmo passato le nostre giornate solo in due, senza di lei, non mi avrebbe più dato buca per uscirsene con Moriyama, non avrebbe più rivolto tutta la sua attenzione a lei... Finalmente saremmo tornati come quelli di un tempo e io avrei potuto dichiarargli il mio amore...  
-Ho deciso di andare con loro-  
A quel punto le campane smisero di suonare e rimasi a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati. Voleva andarsene? Voleva lasciarmi da sola? Lui... L'unica persona che avevo veramente fatto avvicinare a me... L'unica di cui mi fidavo... L'unica che mi piaceva veramente...  
-So che è improvviso, però...-  
-Però cosa? E a me non pensi?-  
Probabilmente le lacrime cominciarono a rigarmi le guance, dato che lui mi guardò stupito; in fondo non mi aveva mai visto piangere...  
-Izumo... Nei giorni di festa e nei week-end potremmo sempre vederci... Noi verremo a trovare te e gli altri e voi...-  
Sbattei i pugni sul tavolo.  
-Credi davvero che a me vada bene, brutto idiota? Siamo stati insieme fin dalle elementari! Non ci siamo mai separati! Tu sei...-  
Singhiozzai.  
-Sei diventato il mio più caro amico, l'unica persona di cui mi fido... E ora vuoi andartene per seguire Moriyama? Non sai neanche se funzionerà...-  
Rimase in silenzio per un po'.  
-Izumo... Forse ti risulterà difficile crederlo, ma...-  
E sorrise; io piangevo e lui sorrideva.  
-Fin dal primo momento in cui ho incrociato gli occhi di Shiemi ho capito che con lei sarebbe durato, per sempre...-  
A quel punto persi la pazienza e me ne andai, non so neanche se provò a seguirmi però alla fine mi ritrovai a piangere da sola. Perchè doveva andare tutto storto? E perchè dovevo essere io l'unica a soffrirne? Soffrivo perchè Rin aveva scelto lei e soffrivo perchè non ero capace di lasciare che il mio più caro amico, la persona che amavo, fosse felice, anche se stava con un'altra.  
-Izumo, è tutto a posto?-  
Alzai lo sguardo e vidi Shima; avrei preferito fosse Rin, però... Forse non avrei sopportato neanche lui in quello stato. Shima mi guardava preoccupato. Lui sì che pensava a me, che si preoccupava della mia felicità... Era un po' come Rin e quella là. Shima, però, non era praticamente nessuno per me... Era un ragazzo come tanti, provavo indifferenza per lui, indifferenza e nient'altro. Però in quel momento avevo davvero bisogno di qualcuno e si presentò lui. La cosa mi rese stranamente felice che lo abbracciai cominciando a sfogarmi con lui e a bagnargli la maglietta.  
-E so che è egoista non volerlo lasciare andare, però...-  
Gli avevo raccontato tutto, ogni cosa, e lui era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltarmi, non aveva commentato il mio odio insensato per la Moriyama né il mio desiderio di possesso su Rin; era rimasto ad ascoltare fino alla fine.  
-Non c'è niente di male ad essere egoisti, Izumo. Lo siamo tutti almeno un po'...-  
Gli sorrisi impacciata.  
-Però ora che vorresti fare? Non dovresti dichiararti a lui, prima che parta per sempre?-  
Era strano che lui dicesse questo. Avevo capito che aveva una cotta per me e pensavo mi ostacolasse con Rin, ma evidentemente lui voleva solo la mia felicità... Si comportava come io avrei dovuto comportarmi con me e finalmente capii cosa dovevo fare.  
-E vedete di farci sapere se arrivate interi!-  
Disse scherzando Shima; mi aveva accompagnato per salutare Rin e quella all'aeroporto e per tutto il tempo aveva parlato solo lui notando che io non ne avevo molta intenzione.  
-Certo, chiamerò Izumo appena arrivo-  
-Ah, senti Moriyama, potresti venire un attimo con me?-  
E Shima la allontanò, facendo rimanere soli io e Rin; ovviamente non era casuale la cosa...  
-Senti... Come stai?-  
Chiese lui imbarazzato. In fondo non ci eravamo parlati dall'ultima volta... Gli sorrisi.  
-Ho smesso di frignare... Non posso obbligarti a rimanere se non vuoi-  
-Izumo non credere che...-  
Lo zittii. Lo sapevo, lo avevo sempre saputo, ma avevo continuato a fare i capricci da brava bimbetta.  
-Non devi scusarti... Piuttosto vedi di... Di far funzionare tutto con Moriyama, ok?-  
Ero sincera, davvero, eppure sentivo comunque le lacrime. Quelle non mi avrebbero mai abbandonata e quando Rin mi abbracciò forzarono per uscire. Alla fine li salutammo e salirono sull'aereo.  
-Va tutto bene, Izumo?-  
Passai lo sguardo da fuori la finestra a Shima.  
-Gli hai confessato il tuo amore?-  
Scossi la testa, sorridendo e riprendendo a guardare fuori, aspettando che il loro aereo partisse. Le lacrime intanto cominciarono ad uscire. Cominciai a darmi dell'idiota, pensavo di aver fatto poco, pensavo che avrei potuto trovare una soluzione e vivere sola con Rin... Ma quello era solo il mio desiderio. Rin voleva Moriyama e anche lei voleva lui. Per questo loro avevano funzionato dall'inizio, per questo ero stata messa da parte da quel punto di vista. L'aereo decollò e io lo seguii con lo sguardo. Per questo non potevo fare altro se non lasciarlo andare per la sua strada. In fondo così era felice, e se lui era felice lo ero anche io...


End file.
